gymbuddiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Liz
Liz is one of the five members of the Gym Buddies. She is the love interest of Rob and the youngest of the Gym Buddies. She is the best friend of Chelsea. Appearance Normal Appearance Liz has short dirty blonde hair, pale skin and brown eyes. Her bangs cover her right eye and her hair is sometimes tied in a ponytail. She is the thinnest character in the series due to genetics, and is notably flat-chested in comparison to other female characters. She is seen sporting a dark grey hoodie (revealed to actually be Rob's) and a pair of demin jeans. Upon her feet are black boots, partially covered by her jeans. Once she enters a relationship with Rob, she begins to wear a silver chained butterfly necklace, which he gives to her in Healing A Valentine's Heartbreak. When outside of school, she is seen wearing either a black beret or a black hat. Gym wear During gym class, Liz wears a red t-shirt and black shorts. She is still seen wearing her converse, but her socks are now visible, which are white with a pink heart on ankle. Her hair is tied up in a ponytail. Sometimes, instead of her red shirt, she wears a white one. Other Clothing *During the winter, Liz wears a black coat. Along with this, she has a navy blue plaid scarf revealed to have been stolen from her older brother. She wears navy blue mittens to match her scarf and has earmuffs with two bunnies on them. *On certain occasions, Liz is shown wearing a spaghetti-strapped white shirt with a diagonal black plaid pattern. Along with this top she wears a black skirt. Her black boots are still worn in this outfit and are fully shown, unlike when she wears her jeans. Prom Apparel In Go With Me? ''Liz dresses up for Rob, as they are to be going to prom with each other. She wears a short, ruffled, strapless midnight blue dress with a ribbon tied in the back. In this episode, her hair is done different for the first and only time in the series, as her hair is curled up and her bangs are held back by bobby pins, revealing both of her eyes. Instead of her black boots, Liz wears fancy-looking silver sandals. Another one-time difference in this episode is the fact that Liz wears make-up, which is done with the assistance of Chelsea. Chelsea puts blush upon Liz's cheeks, gives her blue eyeshadow and adds mascara onto her eyelashes. "Our Final Goodbyes" Appearance In the final episode, Liz is shown wearing a black top with a camouflage, short sleeved jacket, a camouflage hat and a camouflage skirt. Her hair is shown to be very messy. Her wrist is covered in bandages, and it is revealed by Rob that she badly damaged her wrist in battle, blaming himself for it. She is shown wearing black boots on her feet. Personality Liz is shown to be shy and quiet around people she meets for the first time or doesn't know very well (as seen when she first met Rob, Butters and Christian in gym class). However, her real personality is quickly revealed. Liz is shown to be a tomboy, due to looking up to her older brother during her childhood (as revealed in ''Fictional Memory). While playing video games with her friends, she is shown to get highly competitive, even when she's playing with Rob or Ben. Loyalty Liz's character is known for being extremely loyal when it comes to the Gym Buddies (and Ben, during their relationship and in When Your Ex Falls In Love...). In A Blast From The Past, ''Liz explains to her friends that she was loyal to Horsey when she was little, but came to regret it overtime. In ''Sight For Sore Eyes, Liz stays by Christian's side and helps him through his temporary blindness. In Power Up, Liz expresses loyalty towards her pokemon team (mostly Snivy). In Little Dungeon of Horrors, alternate dimension Butters explains that Liz's loyalty towards the Gym Buddies got so out of hand that it caused her to go mentally insane. In Broken Spirit, Liz is desperate to return Christian back to his normal, happy state. In Everything's Under Control, Liz's loyalty towards Rob causes her to break out of the mesmerized state placed upon her by Countless. Liz's loyalty towards the Gym Buddies caused her to be torn apart in The End? when the Gym Buddies start to drift away from each other. In When Your Ex Falls In Love..., despite being his ex girlfriend, Liz helps Ben with winning the heart of Simone, showing that she's still loyal when it comes to making Ben happy. In Who's Got Spirit, Liz assists Rob, despite the fact that the two were considered "enemies". In Heart's True Disposition, Liz's loyalty in her friendship with the Gym Buddies helped her save both herself and her friends from the demonic visions she was seeing. In Frozen Beyond Time, Liz's ghost stayed by Chelsea's side the most, and she continously tried to assist Chelsea during her journey in the artic. In Go With Me?, Liz reveals to Rob that her loyalty in her relationship with Ben caused her to fight her developing feelings for Rob. In Healing A Valentine's Heartbreak, when Ben broke up with Liz, her loyalty towards him caused her to have numerous emotional breakdowns. At one point in the episode, Liz had a mental breakdown in belief that Ben would come back to her. During Opposites Attract, Liz argues with Countless that she's too loyal towards the Gym Buddies to ever go against them, causing him to put her loyalty towards them to the test. Stubbornness and Jealousy A trait Liz is particularly known for in the series is her stubbornness. In Power Up, Liz refused to battle her final boss (in this case, the Champion in her favorite Pokemon game). In If We Never Met..., Liz refuses to apologize to her friends after their fight. Liz also refused to make up with Chelsea in Best Friends For Never, although the cause of this was Countless's spell, as she tried numerous times to get Chelsea to accept her apology earlier in the episode. In The Virus, Butters and Christian had to hold Liz down, as she refused to listen to the doctor after constantly telling her she couldn't go in to see a sick Rob.'' After being placed under Artemis's curse in ''A Friend in Need, Liz is too stubborn (and upset) to go near the Gym Buddies, and refuses to listen to them when they tell her they're really her friends. Liz has been hinted at being the jealous type, as she has been shown to be slightly jealous of Rob and Chelsea's friendship at certain points in the series. Her envious personality had finally been confirmed in Five Deadly Sins, when Countless overshadowed the Gym Buddies with their deadly sins. Liz's deadly sin was envy, which explored her jealous nature. She was shown to be jealous of Butters receiving pride, and complained jealously of how Christian was sleeping through most of the episode. She was also jealous of the sin Chelsea, received, only to have her best friend yell at her to shut up before she could point it out. However, the most jealousy Liz had shown throughout the episode was the fact that Rob (possessing gluttony) cared more about sweets and desserts more than he cared about Liz. At the end of the episode, Liz was embarrassed about how she acted, and explains to her friends that she tries her best to hide her jealous side. Following the episode, Liz's jealousy is exploited more. In the series finale, Liz is shown to be jealous of how everyone else has a higher rank than herself. Corrupt Liz Corrupt Liz appears in the episode Opposites Attract. When Countless claims that he's going to use the Gym Buddies greatest traits against them and put them to the test, with the goal of tearing their friendship apart in the prosess. Liz counters this by saying that her loyalty towards the Gym Buddies will never allow her to let that happen. Unfortunately, because of his knowledge of the Gym Buddies, and Liz's statement, Countless corrupts her into becoming extremely disloyal. Corrupt Liz's disloyalty causes her to hate both Ben and Rob, and she abandons her friends, finding them useless. Corrupt Liz is so disloyal that she ends up kissing Butters in front of Rob. She also becomes independant, as opposed to her dependant nature. Fears Liz's fears have been exploited many times throughout the series. Her first fear was introduced in'' A Blast From The Past'', when Countless brought a character she would have nightmares of as a four year-old child, whom she had named "Horsey" at the time, to life. Upon seeing Horsey for the first time in years again, Liz pointed at him and said "...y-you... b-but... h-how?", followed by running away and screaming. When she asks the others for help, they tell her they'll protect her at first, but upon seeing Horsey, they change their attitude, believing that he was just a harmless horse. Liz eventually conquers her fear of Horsey in the end and defeats him. In the episode Time Of Dying, Liz, along with Rob and Butters, knew who Slender Man was. Upon seeing him, her pupils shrunk and she continously said "Sle... Sle... Sle...", as she was immobilized by her fear of him. Each time she encountered him, she screamed and fled. This is one of two fears Liz was never able to conquer in the series. When the doctor in The Virus brought out a number of vaccinations, Liz let out a squeak and hid behind Christian upon seeing them. This fear was explored in the episode House of Fear, where shots were revealed to be her greatest fear. She, along with Rob, were afraid of getting shots when going to their doctors. When she saw the large needle the zombie nurse was going to use on both her and Rob, Liz clinged to Rob in fear and screamed. When questioned by Chelsea why she's still afraid of getting a shot at the doctor, Liz replied by saying "I never outgrew the pain. They hurt so bad..." Along with her fear of Slender Man, Liz never managed to conquer this fear in the series. Interests Video Games As revealed in the first episode, Liz is a girl gamer, as she was discussing how good she is at Super Smash Brothers and Pokemon with Rob. In certain episodes she references things that are happening back to video games she's played''. An example of this would be in the episode ''Lovesick. ''After the Gym Buddies explain the myth of Cupid to Rob, Liz says how the myth is just like Hamtaro: HamHam Heartbreak, explaining that the two main characters in the game technically act as "matchmakers". Liz's favorite video game is revealed in ''Power Up, where the video game chosen for her is Pokemon White. In this game, she is given her original team of Snivy, Simipour, Krookodile, and her nicknamed pokemon, Mine?, Bolt and Sean. After regaining the trust of her team, she reveals to the Gym Buddies and Antonio that she's never managed to battle the Pokemon Champion, as she felt her team wasn't ready, but is eventually persuaded by her Snivy to face her foe. During the battle, Liz recalls how many max revives she had purchased in the game, and manages to win due to recovering her pokemon throughout the battle. She is shown to have a close bond to her pokemon, as she appeared heartbroken when they didn't recognize or trust her at first. In comparison, she had a hard time leaving her pokemon behind (especially Snivy and Sean) when they had to move on to Butters's game. Liz's major interest in video games causes her to judge the male characters depending on which games they play, also revealed in Power Up. Upon learning Antonio's favorite video game, Liz rolled her eyes and appeared irritated, claiming that the game was "lame". When the characters entered Rob's favorite video game, Liz seemed disappointed, saying "I expected more from you, to be honest". She was shown to approve of Christian's favorite video game, as she was a fan of Mario games herself. Liz didn't seem to mind Butters's favorite game, as she told him that one of her favorite video games is a Legend of Zelda game. Her interest in video games also causes her to look differently upon those who don't take interest in them. When Chelsea mentions that she hates video games in Power Up, Liz is shocked, followed by whispering "she must have no soul" to Christian. Art Liz's interest in art is depicted several times throughout the series. In Bonding Over Art, it is confirmed that she wishes to pursue a career as a cartoonist/storyboard artist. Her love for art causes her and Christian's friendship to immediately click. In I Dare You, Liz and Christian compete with each other to see who can do better on their next art assignment: a unique drawing/painting of a heart. In Lost Talents, Artemis takes note of Liz's cartooning talent and steals it from her, causing her to enter a state of depression. Many times in the series, Liz is shown to be doodling in her school notebooks instead of taking any actual notes. Nature It is hinted in the series that Liz is a nature lover. In the pilot episode, while discussing Pokemon with Rob, she admits that grass-type pokemon are her favorites. This is later exploited again in Power Up, where it is revealed her starter pokemon in the game was the grass-type Snivy, who appeared to also be the strongest and favorite of her team. Her love for nature is shown to go beyond pokemon in I Dare You, where for the competition between herself and Christian, Liz draws a heart made out of two intertwining leaves. Relationships Rob Liz and Rob, at first, are shown to have a strong bond. Throughout the series, Liz's feelings for Rob slowly bloom, but, as revealed in Go With Me?, Liz fought her feelings for Rob due to her relationship with Ben. Liz is also extremely loyal to Rob due to her loyal personality. For more information, see NerdShipping ''. Chelsea Chelsea is the best friend of Liz. The two have been revealed to share seven classes together (2010-2011). They are the first two characters to appear in the series in ''The Ultimate Pilot . In Love And War , Liz is forced to take Chelsea's side. Liz is shown to be the character that is punched the least by Chelsea. However, their friendship is shown to have flaws. In the episode Best Friends For Never, Liz accidently breaks a promise to Chelsea, causing Chelsea to show hostility towards her. Eventually, due to a spell placed by Countless on the girls, Liz slaps Chelsea across the face, causing a fight scene between the two. Liz is also hesitant to revert Chelsea back to her normal self after she becomes corrupt in Opposites Attract. Chelsea and Liz are usually shown side-by-side throughout the series. Liz rants the most to Chelsea about her life issues. As a result, Chelsea secretly does the same to Liz, much to her annoyance. The two are shown to be opposites, as Chelsea is feminine and Liz is a tomboy. Despite this, the two have a very strong friendship, shown at the end of Best Friends For Never ''when they laugh at each other and themselves after seeing what they caused, thus reminding them of how close they used to be and breaking Countless's spell. Christian Christian and Liz don't start to truly interact until ''Bonding Over Art, ''where they learn they're both looking towards the same career: cartooning. Liz and Christian soon realize they have other things in common. In the same episode, they promise to work together on cartooning in the future. She expressed sadness when Christian graduated in ''Graduation ''. Upon discovering Christian was murdered by Countless's magic, she is extremely hurt. Butters Liz and Butters have the least interaction out of all the Gym Buddies. However, Liz is shown to go to Butters about all of her problems. In ''Love And War, Liz tries to convince Butters into letting the feud between him and Chelsea go, but he refuses. In When Your Ex Falls In Love..., ''Butters is the only one Liz reveals her jealousy towards Simone to. She was shown to be sad when Butters graduated in ''Graduation. ''Upon discovering Butters was murder by Countless's magic, Liz was shown to be hurt by her friend's death. Ben Ben is Liz's first boyfriend in the series. It is revealed that they are dating in ''The Ultimate Pilot and it is also revealed by Chelsea that they have been in a relationship for a year. However, according to Chelsea, Ben treats Liz poorly, but due to Liz's loyalty, she refuses to admit that he does. The two officially break up in Healing a Valentine's Heartbreak, which causes Liz to have a large amount of emotional breakdowns throughout the episodes and, at one point, go mentally insane. For more information, see UnhappyShipping. Antonio Liz has hinted throughout the series to dislike Antonio. In Power Up, Liz becomes irritated upon Antonio's arrival in the beginning of the episode. In the same episode, Liz rolls her eyes upon learning what Antonio's favorite video game is. Antonio is shown to feel the same way about Liz, resulting in a rivalry between the two. He often teases her for small things, causing her to get easily annoyed around him. In Melodic Rhythms, Liz was shown to be unhappy when it came to working together with him when it came to their newfound knowledge of Artemis and Luna's weaknesses. Artemis Artemis is shown to have a particular interest in Liz's relationship with the Gym Buddies, often trying to tear her away from them. When Liz first met Artemis in his debut episode, she was shown to immediately trust him after hearing what he had to say. However, following the episode, Liz immediately took a disliking to him. Eventually in the series, Liz learns that Artemis never wanted to be Countless's apprentice, and begins to show some pity upon him. In the series finale, when Artemis is about to fall to his death, Liz comes to his aide, causing him to be shocked. After being asked why she did this, she responds by saying "We may be enemies, but you've helped me out a few times. I figured I owed you." When Liz was facing off against Countless, Artemis decided to help her when she was shown to be losing. However, this caused Luna to attack Artemis, accusing him of treason. In the end, Liz and Artemis become close friends. Canon Future In Our Final Goodbyes, Liz is the most determined, yet the weakest of "the resistance". Her right wrist is shown to be broken, shown by the bandages on her wrist. Rob blames himself for Liz's broken wrist. She is shown to have a lot of cares for Rob in this episode, as she is afraid the two of them won't make it out of battle together. After seeing her three closest friends killed, and witnessing the death of Rob, Liz's true potential is shown, as she is the one who overall defeats Countless, despite being the weakest member of "the resistance". Powers In the episode Heart's True Disposition , Liz is given powers by Countless's nephew, Artemis. These powers allow her to bring the demons out of Rob, Chelsea, Butters and Christian. They also allow her to destroy the demons around her once she realizes they are not real. However, the powers given to her were only temporary and only last during the episode, never to be used or seen again. In The Really Lame and Unoriginal Super Hero Episode, Liz is given powers that allow her to manipulate nature. However, due to being mesmerized into being the antagonist in this episode, along with Christian, she uses these powers for evil. Similarly to Heart's True Disposition, these powers are never seen or used again following this episode. Quotes *''"Ugh.. I hate gym class... It always sucks every year..." ''- Liz's opinion of gym class before seeing Rob in The Ultimate Pilot. *''"Don't be silly, Chelsea. He'll come back to me. I know he will. He always does. Allllllllways!" ''- Liz reaching mental insanity in Healing A Valentine's Heartbreak. *''"You can't honestly expect me to forgive you so easily about this..." "But it wasn't me speaking! It was Corrupt me!" "But it was still you. Those words came out of your mouth, did they not?" ''- Liz to Rob after he yelled at her in The Evil Within. *''"...You know what? No. I don't want you back this time. I've found someone new, so go find someone else to treat like crap." ''- Liz to Ben in Healing A Valentine's Heartbreak. *''"Don't you EVER question my loyalty, Countless! Once I dedicate myself to someone, I plan on keeping it that way!" ''- Liz to Countless before he corrupts her in Opposites Attract. Gallery Hug.jpg|Liz hugging Rob Heartbroken Liz.jpg|Liz's expression after Ben breaks up with her. Happy tear Liz.jpg|Liz smiling after Rob asks her on a date Touching Foreheads.jpg|Rob and Liz touching foreheads. Intertwining fingers.jpg|Liz and Rob entwining fingers. NerdShipping Moment.jpg|Liz resting her head on Rob's shoulder. Cheek Kiss.jpg|After their first date, Liz kisses Rob's cheek as a way of thanking him. Corrupt kiss.jpg|Liz expressing disloyalty towards Rob by kissing Butters while under a corruption spell in Opposites Attract. Young Liz.jpg|Liz at the age of four (nearing the age of five) in Fictional Memory Milkshake.jpg|Rob and Liz sharing a milkshake while under the effects of Ray's lovesick spell in Lovesick. Pleasure.jpg|Liz showing affection towards a happy Rob in Lovesick. Love struck.jpg|Rob and Liz under the effects of Ray's lovesick spell in Lovesick. Liz Hat.jpg|Liz sporting her black hat, which she is usually seen wearing outside of school. BenxLiz sketch colored edited-1.png|Early UnhappyShipping Art Baby Liz.jpg|Liz as a baby holding her snivy plushie from the episode Gym Babies Child.jpg|An embarrassed four year-old Liz holding the hand of a Buttercup plushie in Fictional Memory Gender Bent.jpg|Liz as a male from the episode Rule 63 Category:Characters Category:Females